borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lootable object
Averting a Problem I've structured this article to try and head off a bunch of different mini-articles (probably with unique structures) on Skag piles, boxes etc that all do the same thing. Normally the list would be covered by categories, but I think it would be better in this case to combine the list of tiny articles before they surface. -- WarBlade 11:10, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Found a very similar page: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Chests --HybridDragoness 10:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :It would seem that creating the page "Lootable object" did NOT avoid the problem of someone else coming along and duplicating the effort with a duplicate article. I have merged the second article "Chests" into "Lootable object" to avoid any further issues. 17:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) talk page Welcome to the Chests Talk Page I anyone has pictures of the different chests in the game could you please add them. --Hashime- 01:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Hashime- pictures and layout Ok we have pictures and if anyone can improve the layout please do! DLanyon 03:18, December 5, 2009 (UTC) We still need a picture of a Skag Pile to go along with the trash pile. :I suggest renaming "trash pile" seeing as the word "Trash" is an American English term where others use "rubbish". "Waste pile" strikes me as probably the best compromise. -- WarBlade 07:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Empty weapon stash? I just encountered a red weapon chest containging only 4 pieces of ammo and two grenades. Has this happened to anyone else? Desertfighter777 13:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it tends to happen moreso in lower-level areas when you are a higher level. I've often seen red crates with only one large weapon, or even one or two pistols. Often occurs with less ammo/nades as well. This only seems to be particular crates though, as there are many crates that I go out of the way to hit every session that never display this tendency. Honestly though, I've never taken note of which crates are stingy like this for further spading. It's worth testing out though. 13:17, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I find that the chest near Titan's End, at the spot where the mission Product Recall takes place (red chest on the cliff), often contains only one pistol and no ammo or other weapons. The pistol is always a piece of junk, too. -- Claptrap 13:34, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :: I encountered a completely empty red chest, not even with a midget in it, in Lockdown Palace. I think it was near the Chaz fight. I was in 2 player offline co-op, and one was standing on top of the chest while the other opened it. -- Night-Nick Ever since I started using a +2 team find rare item mod I've been encountering bugged red chests with ammo on the left and right (no grenades) and no guns in the middle. The really weird thing is, on the left panel there were four shotgun ammo boxes but all were stacked in the exact same place so that it looked like you were picking up the same box four times in a row. Could this be a nastier variation of the old pearlescent bug? 18:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Just had the Red Chest at the end of the Bladeflower seed area of skag gully open to just ammo and grenades. sounds just the same as what Desertfighter had happen to him. i was level 9 when i opened it, if it matters. DaWnBrEaKeR (talk) 16:11, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :thats just wrong. i got lances the first two times i opened that chest and have got crap ever since. 16:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Mailboxes? I've never once found money in a mailbox. The Flying Fenrakk 02:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Same, and I've never found anything but money in safes and cash boxes. Does anyone have evidence to back up the article saying these things, or should they be removed? -- Claptrap 02:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I think we ought to remove them. If anyone finds ammo in the lockboxes and safes, or money in the mailboxes they can add that in. The Flying Fenrakk 02:36, January 26, 2010 (UTC) : I've played throught the game and almost all DLC (in the middle of Knoxx ATM) and I've NEVER found anything other than money in safes and lock boxes and never found anything other than ammo in mailboxes. I'll edit the article. Also, I've never encountered empty lockers, so I'll fix that, too, unless someone has evidence to the contrary. : M0RGION 21:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) been playing this game most days for nigh on two years now, up to and including yesterday, and now you got me questioning all of them. *lol. i believe you're correct, dotthreetwo, in that lockers always contain something and that safes and lockboxes always contain cash only. but, i believe that mailboxes can also contain grenades. looks like we'll need some more playtime to confirm / deny this possibility. at any rate, thanks for your contributions. the page needed some clean-up as well. edits made to the less well-travelled pages are always welcome. 23:05, December 13, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|60px:edit: found a grenade in a mailbox. screencap available uopn request. 08:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Skag Piles Has anyone found rare items in skag piles because I think there are pre-place skag piles with fixed weapon/equipment loot like the one inside the massive skag bones in Treachers Landing, the one behind Crazy Earls trailer house, the one closest to the New-U station near the entrance to the scrapyard, the three skag piles on a hanging boat in Krom's Canyon, etc.... can someone list the know locations of the pre-placed skag piles. I used to know more but these the the only ones I can remember. --User:720M37H3U5 Some specific Skag piles seem to drop mid to high level loot every time you check them, ranging from white level shields to orange level weapons. Most of these are situated out of the way of the main roads. Some of these skag piles include : Crazy Earl's Scrapyard ''- The pile right at the entrance on your left just past the vending machines.'' ''- The pile right behind Earl's house.'' ''- The pile on top of the building right next to where you find the broken Claptrap (north of the map).'' - The TWO piles on the left side of the exit to The Rust Commons ''Img 1 Img 2 '''Salt Flats' ''- The pile just northwest of the lone garage due west of the Thor, behind a big rock.'' Rust Commons East ''- In the field just north-northwest of the Middle of Nowhere bounty board, where you do the mission Middle Of Nowhere No More: Small Favor. A couple of these piles in the area generate loot.'' That's a copy/paste from the Skag Piles article. The Flying Fenrakk 17:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Bull$4|7 i call bull$4|7 no way are all red chests turned silver. say it isnt so. 13:39, February 24, 2010 (UTC) (edit - thank you) is it possible to find eridian weapons in white chests? Lax4life 02:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Page layout I agree Lobstor the page needs a better layout ... perhaps a hidden table to organize it better? --DLanyon 10:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Wtf white chests more often than red? I dunno about you, but i find more red than white chests, like in a 1-10 proportion. I think the "Most common chest" thing is really out of place. Crimson Lance chests and Eridian Weapons In a Red Chest, when you find an Eridian Weapon, the Chest only contains the single Erid weapon and no ammo. In a CL chest, when you find an erid weapon, does it have only the one weapon, or one of the shelves has only the gun and the other one has regular items? 00:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Toilets Why aren't toilets mentioned here? Love my toilet ammo. 02:33, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : Removed, or overlooked in a rebuild, apparently. How's that for irony? Toilets were the very reason I whipped up the original lootable object article in the first place. -- WarBlade 05:25, April 19, 2010 (UTC) : : What about the toilet where Lucky is sitting, at the Dahl Headland? After the 3-rd dlc came out and Scooter announced that he had killed him, I was happy that I could finally loot the damn toilet... but Lucky was still there... He's like "The Guardian of The Toilet™" ;-( 4n631 15:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Red Chests Ammo Prior To "Got Grenades?" Warblade, you reverted my post explaining that prior to having this quest done, the Red Chests cannot have grenades. I ask you now to start a new character and open the red chest on top of the building once you get off the bus, and then open the red chest which the claptrap asks you to open before progressing to Fyrestone. As a matter of fact, I'll save you the time and upload a video on Youtube then supply you a link to it just to show that grenades will NEVER spawn before that point. KyleMoher 20:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :No need to bother. Read the comment I left in the update. Throughout the game there won't be any ammo drops for a weapon type not yet picked up. This is not specific to grenades, but covers ALL ammunitions; Grenades, Sniper Rifle, Repeater, etc. -- WarBlade 20:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::My apoligies, misunderstood edit note. Should it not be noted somewhere on the page of that? Possibly under "notes"? Also, sorry for seeming so hostile. :P KyleMoher 20:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a valid point (about the gradually unlocking nature of ammo drops) that could be researched and used to expand Ammunition IMO. -- WarBlade 20:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) New red chest variation!? In the level Headstone Mine there was a red chest containing a Repeater (green rarity) only. No ammo. 16:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Happened again with a Repeater (white rarity) only. near Titan's End (Arid Badlands) 16:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Marcus Bobbleheads. One of the moderaters deleted my edit about Marcus bobbleheads turning up in safes. After playing for over 100 hours I personally know this is true, but until I see actual screenshots I won't edit it back in. If you yourself see one and I'm not completely delusional, please upload a cropped image for all to gaze upon. If you know for a fact that they don't actually occur inside safes please reply to this post to clear the issue up a bit. 18:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Dice Chest Statistics Not sure whether to add this to the main page, so I thought I'd add this here. I'll let mods add it if they find it relevant. Mech-Romance (talk) 16:34, September 16, 2014 (UTC)